


Loud, very loud

by Satanders



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Oswald Cobblepot, Dry Orgasm, First Time, Happy Sex, Loud Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: It was the last step.Oswald was nervous but excited too. They were in relationship for six months and tonight was very important. Oswald trained for this, he prepared his body, and it made the event more ceremonial, more exciting. All these efforts, just for this night.Just for Ed.





	Loud, very loud

**Author's Note:**

> It's not my first fanfiction in english, but I still make mistakes, so if you are a native speaker and don't understand a sentence or an expression, tell me. For the vocab 😬I try. It's really...annoying because I have a good lexicon in french but how translate it in english ? Very hard.

It was the last step.  
Oswald was nervous but excited too. They were in relationship for six months, six months during which they increased the intimacy between them. Slowly, they discovered each other's body, how to please their partner, how kiss and caress.  
They were excessively compatible, mentally and physically, it was great to meet an equal in everything, someone who understood him. They were very different but shared the same mindset, hard and cold heart in work, caring with loved ones, they had each other, against the whole world.  
It was the reason why tonight was important. Oswald trained for this, he prepared his body, and it made the event more ceremonial, more exciting. All these efforts, just for this night.  
Just for Ed.  
Oswald was not the only one to be anxious. Ed was a nervous wreck, hands were shaking and his lips dry. His eyes were fluttering by watching Oswald removing his dressing gown.  
It was not the first time he saw him as nature intended, but their intentions were different this time. Oswald's tighs were shiny with lube pouring down from his ass.  
They kissed and the passion grew between them, heating their breath. The bed was here, waiting for them.  
Oswald turned around and got down on the stomach, shoulders and ears in a beating red. Embarassement and desire were fighting in him, but the desire was too strong.  
"I love you.", Ed whispered, voice tight with emotion.  
It was soft, their body against each other, the naked skin, and Ed's erection rubbing against Oswald's ass. Ed's kisses were feverish, and Oswald felt cherished, one of Ed's hand on his, fingers crossed, lips on his ear, muttering sweet and foolish words just for him.  
And crazy him, he believed in every of them.  
Ed took his cock and guided it. Oswald closed his eyes, breathed deeply, spreading his legs. He loved the sensation, the humid glan seeking for his hole, pressing gently against it, and finally, penetrating a little.  
He felt his asshole opening for Ed, welcoming his cock like a gift, and it was awesome.   
Oswald let out a cry of pleasure and immediately, Ed stopped his progression.  
"Are you hurt ? Did I do something wrong ?"  
The stress in his tone. The heat too, under the concern.  
"No. Don't stop !", Oswald said, and it was almost a begging so Ed thrusted inside a little more.  
Deep, so deep, the flesh was burning hot and tight, so tight, how it was possible he put it in ? It was the first time Edward felt so good, Oswald took him entirely in his ass and it was glorious. He SWALLOWED him.  
Ed's cock seemed to have no end, long and hard, Oswald was moaning "yes, yesss !", reassuring Ed with the pleasure he felt.   
It was too much, and suddenly, he felt the glan bumping into something. Something INSANELY GOOD.  
The scream took them both by surprise. The pleasure was violent, enormous, immediate. Oswald cried, tears coming profusely, it was too big for his small body more used to abuse and suffering than love and dry orgasm.  
"Oh god ! OH GOD !", Ed shouted when Oswald's asshole convulsed around his dick.  
He cummed in the condom, in a long streaming while Oswald milked his cock. Their alchemy was so amazing. Perfect.  
The best sex ever, and they waited six months ? Damn...  
"Soooooo good", Ed sighed by collapsing next the immobile shape of his boyfriend.  
Really too immobile.  
"Oswald ?"  
Not reacting. Like a corpse.  
(Miss Kringle)  
"Oh my god, oh my...Oswald !!!"  
"Gh...hnn ?"  
Relief.  
"Did you...did you faint ?"  
"Shut up", Oswald groaned, hiding his reddening face in the pillow.  
"I was worried", Ed answered.  
He touched delicately Oswald's cheek, still wet with joyful tears. Oswald closed his eyes.  
"We absolutely have to do it again", he said softly.  
"I agree", Ed murmured with a smile.

🍆💦🍑

It was afternoon when the detectives Gordon and Bullock came at the Van Dahl manor.  
The maid ordered them with just three words and a harsh slavic accent to wait here. They were not happy about that and each one showed it differently.  
"Look at all this shit", Harvey grumbled by touching some trinkets on the mantle of the fireplace. "I bet these stuffs cost more than three months of our two wages combined."  
Jim looked at the window, arms crossed on his chest. Probably thinking about the worst criminal of this city being mayor and the heir to a colossal fortune.  
A sound of broken crystal rings behind him.  
"Oops", Bullock falsely regretted. "My mistake."  
He was hiding the debris under the carpet when a yell coming from behind the next door made him stop.  
Jim turned around, frowning as usual.  
"Someone had a hard time with Penguin", Bullock mumbled.  
The shouts intensified, not clearly audible but repetitive. Penguin's voice, of course.  
The detectives looked at each other. Jim was visibly suspicious and Harvey's eyes widened.  
"Don't tell me..."  
A last scream, very loud. Then the silence. Several long minutes of a deafening silence.  
Jim took his gun from his holster.  
"Something happened, we have to look after."  
"Pleaaaaase, don't play the boyscout now ! It's not the good time.", Harvey whined.  
But he took his weapon too. They approached to the door and stopped when they heard steps coming.  
Penguin came first. He was sweating, his dark hair like a crows nest, brighting eyes and red on his cheeks highlighting his freckles. His limp was more pronounced, his suit crumpled.  
After him, Ed Nygma, sweating too, curled hair on the forehead, glasses askew, his tie too, with a loose knot.  
"What can I do for you, gentlemen ?", Oswald told without paying attention to their guns.  
And if the detectives were too bad to take a hint when it's just under their nose, Ed slided an arm around his waist and kiss his temple.  
"You interrupted to a very inappropriate moment."


End file.
